


Lost Girl

by sagaluthien



Series: Girl!Sam [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Other, girl!Sam, sexchange
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-14
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 21:12:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/803315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagaluthien/pseuds/sagaluthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The normal Sam thought she had is endangered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

If it had taken Dean almost four years before he would even call or show up, it was changing now. If Sam didn't know better, she would say that Dean both treated her as family and also like a girl he had set it in his mind to win. The new behaviour was both flattering and creepy. Actually, in the beginning, she hadn't thought about it, but as the time went by she noticed that Dean called one, two, three or more times a day. 

Following their hunt for John after Halloween, Sam had gone back to Stanford to continue her studies. At first she had been picked up by Dean over the weekend to do a few more jobs and continue the search for their father, and it seemed to work. It was just that the more persistent Dean seemed to be with his calls, the more it disturbed her, and she started to fail with her studies. There was something else too.

Her nights became more fitful. Sam dreamt, and the dreams weren't romantic and nice ones. More than once she woke up in sweat, or Jessie woke her because she had been screaming. All of it took it's toll on her.

Deciding that she needed some time off, she left Stanford for a few days. She left her computer, phone, everything that could have distracted her. It had been a quick decision, so she left a short note to Jessie and for safety, a short message for Dean.

When Sam returned, the first thing she saw was the parked Impala. Her steps became heavier, and she tried to think that Dean must have come to tell he found John and not because they hadn't talked in four days.

Entering the house she wasn't ready for what would take place.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam had barely come inside the door when she had her brother embrace her. He felt her over, in case she was wounded or something.

"Sammy, never leave without your phone again, or you have to call and tell me that you will go away," Dean said as he assured himself she was whole.

Sam pushed her brother backwards so they could leave the hall and she could get into the house.

"I did call you, and left a message that I would be going away over the weekend," she said.

"I never got one, and as you didn't answer anyone, not even Jessie, I became scared."

"Are you sure you never received it. I called Thursday evening," Sam said looking at her brother.

"No. And you should know how I feel with dad still missing. I still only get to his voicemail."

"I'm sorry, next time I will try better, but I really felt I needed to get away." Sam let him know. Hoping to leave it there, she changed the subject a little. "By the way, when did you get here and how did you get in?"

"A couple of hours ago. I picked the lock as no one opened." Dean turned away from Sam, knowing that she would comment on it and that you didn't do it to family and friends.

Sam accepted his answer and didn't say anything. Instead she went back to the hall and looked at the note board she and Jessie used to put up messages and things they had to do. Her message sat there, though half hidden by a new one. She took it down read it, then looked at her watch seeing that Jessie would be coming home soon.

"Dean," Sam called to her brother, "Are you hungry? We can order some take out." She walked to the kitchen to see if they had anything in the refrigerator. As she suspected, there was not much. 

She heard Dean coming, so she turned towards him.

"That would be nice. You paying?" he asked.

"Yeah, this time. I don't want to know about your tricks."

"Great. Can you fix some cheeseburgers, fries and pie?"

Sam had gone to the phone and started to push in a number, but changed upon hearing what Dean wanted. 

Half an hour later the food arrived as well as Jessie.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam woke up, wondering what time it was, as it still was dark in their room. She was tired and didn’t bother to open her eyes. In the next moment, she felt something wet land on her face and she looked straight up at the ceiling.

“Jeeeeeeeeeeeessssssieeeeeeeee!” she screamed.

All kinds of feelings, went through her in that instant. She couldn’t look away, she wanted to save him, she wanted to flee, she wanted to die and if she hadn’t been frozen in the bed, she would have run.

Suddenly she was drawn from the bed and room in a pair of familiar, strong arms. It made her body work and she ran together with her brother. Outside the house they stayed first by at Dean’s Impala, waiting for the fire trucks and to see if anything could be saved. The trucks came quickly and started their work to put out the fire.

Dean kept hold of her, giving the best comfort he could. The first hours passed in a fog that wrapped itself around her mind and heart, but having Dean there was a comfort.

The firemen and the police asked her about what had happened; if she had any clue what had started the fire. Sam doesn’t remember what she said, and although she had a clue what might be behind it, she couldn’t tell them. Dean told his story too, with only a few more clues so as not to make them suspicious.

Sam had gladly let Dean take command and didn’t try to fight when Dean had decided they should get away from here. Her feelings were in big jumble and she switched between screaming and crying.

At some point, Dean must have managed to calm her down and get her to sleep, because when Sam woke up, she was in a different frame of mind, and she was filled with a new determination. She wanted revenge.


End file.
